Crash Bandicoot AI
by crimson-knight87
Summary: Crash Bandicoot is captured and turned into a robot that sets out to destroy all of his friends. Has Cortex finally won? Read on and find out. Rated PG-13 for swearing and violence.
1. It's Quiet, Too Quiet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crash Bandicoot. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1 - It's Quiet, Too Quiet

All was quiet at Crash Bandicoot's hut, Cortex's base hadn't shown any sign of activity for weeks now and everyone was starting to get edgy. Something wasn't right.

"Cortex is up to something," Aku Aku murmered, "quite what he is up to is yet to be seen, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

No one moved within the hut, it was as though time had come to a complete standstill. Beads of sweat started to trickle down Crash's face as the tension mounted. After what seemed like hours of total silence, Crash had had enough.

"I can't take this anymore," he said, jumping out of his chair "I have to see what Cortex is doing!"

"Crash, wait!" Coco yelped, "it could be a trap, you can't risk it!"

"How else are we going to find out what he's up to! I'm going up there!"

"Then I'm coming with you!" Coco announced.

"No, I'm going up there alone, I can't risk having you getting hurt, you mean too much to me!"

Coco gave a deep sigh, when Crash had made a decision, there was no persuading him to change his mind. Even though Coco knew of the risks involved, she still had faith in her older brother.

"Good luck Crash, please come home safely." A tear started to form in Coco's eye, but she held it back, trying to put on a brave face.

Crash nodded but didn't say anything, he too knew it was risky going up to Cortex's base alone and un-aided, but he would never forgive himself if his friends got hurt. A storm was beginning to form outside, the patter of rain could be heard up against the windows and the wind was rustling the trees. Crash took one last look at his sister, and made his way outside to face the arduous journey up to Cortex's base.

Little did Crash know, that in a darkly lit room, a pair of maniacal eyes were watching his every move though a small, black camera hidden between the trees.

"I see you've taken the bait, Crash Bandicoot, now you're walking straight into my trap, just as planned."


	2. Entering The Lion's Den

Chapter 2 - Entering The Lion's Den

The rain continued to grow heavier and heavier as Crash came closer and closer to Cortex's base. The mud was almost up to his knees, making it difficult to walk and the wind buffeted his face, but Crash was not going to give up, not until he knew what Cortex was planning. All of a sudden, the dense, thick jungle dispersed into an open clearing. There, looming ominously up ahead was Cortex Castle. The mere sight of the foreboding place sent shivers up Crash's spine. Nevertheless, putting all fears aside, Crash trudged onward.

As Crash drew nearer still, he began to get a gut feeling inside him that something terrible was going to happen if he entered the castle, but then, he would have come all that way for nothing.

_"I've survived many of Cortex's traps before," _Crash thought to himself "_if he does have another one planned, then I'll be able to foil his plans, no problem."_

Crash was now standing outside the front gate of the castle, the rusty iron bars looked like a row of sharp teeth on a decaying monster.

_"Now how am I going to get in this place?"_

As though it had read his thoughts, the gate began to rise slowly. Crash was uneasy about entering, it was as though Cortex was inviting him in. However, there was no other way in, so, as much as he didn't want to, Crash silently entered the dark innards of the castle.

As Crash shifted quickly down the long hallway, he couldn't help but notice how empty and lonesome the place was. Where was everyone? It was as though they had dropped off the face of the earth. At that moment, a sinister laugh filled the air. Crash quickly turned round, but there was no one there.

_"It's just your mind playing tricks, get a hold of yourself!"_

Crash turned around to continue walking, and there, staring him in the face was doctor Neo Cortex himself. Crash was taken aback by his sudden appearance, where the hell had he come from?

"Aaaahhh, Crash Bandicoot, you're here at last."

There was something different about Cortex, but Crash couldn't figure out what.

"Whatever you're up to Cortex, I'm here to stop you!"

"Is that so? Well then, come and stop me!"

Without thinking of the consequences, Crash rushed forward and dived towards Cortex, who he went straight through.

"What the....." Crash looked back, completely puzzled.

"You fool-ool, did you think I would let you attack me so easily-ly, mwahahahah!"

Cortex suddenly disappeared and in his place slammed a huge metal barricade.

"Oh no, it was a hologram!" Crash suddenly realised how stupid he had been. He rushed forward, but another metal barricade slammed in front of him, he was trapped.

Crash then heard a faint humming sound and looked down, the floor was beginning to crackle.

"Shit, it's an - AAAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!"

The pain was unbearable, electricity flowed through every part of his body, his fur was beginning to singe.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Crash screamed in agony.

Just as soon as it started, it stopped. Crash collapsed into a heap, motionless, and out of the darkness stepped a small figure.

"I see you found my electrified floor, that was quite a show, much better than expected."

The figure leaned over Crash in triumph.

"Welcome, Crash Bandicoot, to your demise!"


	3. The Next Experiment

Chapter 3 - The Next Experiment

Crash awoke with a start, every part of his body was hurting, he was surprised he wasn't dead. Crash tried to see where he was, but it was too dark to even see his hand in front of his face. He tried to walk forward, but something solid stopped him from advancing. He ran his hand over the object and realised that he was covered on all sides. Crash tapped the wall and realised it wasn't a wall, it was glass. He then realised where he was, he was trapped in a tall, glass tube, he must be in Cortex's laboratory.

All of a sudden, light bathed the area, Crash closed his eyes, completely blinded. After what seemed like an eternity, Crash was able to finally view his surroundings, and was horrified at what he saw. Row upon row of tubes lined the lab, inside them were various creatures of all shapes and sizes, no doubt they were Cortex's guineapigs for his devilish experiments. Some had already been tested on, and were either horrifickly deformed, scarred and bruised beyond recognition or were thrust up with wires and were being injected with god knows what. Crash knew he had to escape, before the same happened to him. He tried spinning into the glass, but it didn't shatter, Cortex was too clever for that. Crash realised there was no way out, he was trapped.

Just then, an evil laugh filled the lab, and Cortex appeared from a staircase situated to the left of Crash. Cortex slowly walked towards Crash, a wide grin on his face.

"So, you poor excuse for a rodent, did you like my shocking surprise?" Cortex laughed at his own joke.

"I'm in no mood for your stupid jokes Cortex, just what the hell are you planning!?"

"Oh, now that will be telling now wouldn't it, but I might as well show you a part of my plan now."

Cortex pressed a button on the side of Crash's tube, and two robotic arms were lowered into the chamber, within one of the arm's grasps was a metal plate, within the other was a blowtorch.

"I love this next part," Cortex shouted out in glee as he pressed another button.

The arms moved towards Crash, but he ducked and dodged them time and again. However, another two arms appeared behind Crash and grabbed him, lifting him up off the ground.

"No, you can't do this, CORTEX YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh no Crash, you won't be killing ME, quite the opposite actually."

"What do you mean, TELL ME!"

"I hope you enjoy working alongside me Crash, I know I will enjoy it, ta ta!"

Cortex pressed another button and walked out of the lab. Crash struggled to break free from the arm's clutches but their grip was too tight. The last thing Crash felt was a heavy blow to his head, then, there was nothing.


	4. Good Has Turned Evil

Chapter 4 - Good Has Turned Evil

"TRANSFORMATION ON BANDICOOT, NOW COMPLETE!" The metallic voice resounded around the castle.

"Aaahhh, excellent, it's about time." Cortex rushed to the lab like a little child.

Once again, the lights were switched on at the laboratory, and Cortex went straight to the tube which used to contain Crash. Cortex pressed a number of buttons and levers and the tube slowly began to rise, smoke covered the floor, making it hard to see just what was standing in front of Cortex. As the smoke cleared, and the arms were lowered, the familiar shape of Crash took form, but it wasn't Crash that appeared from the tube. A metal foot touched the floor, then another, followed by a huge metallic body and an evil, twisted face, full of pain and sorrow, the eyes glowed with menace. Crash Bandicoot was now a robot, with no emotions, no feelings and only one thought, to destroy!

"EXPERIMENT X1025, NOW OPERATIONAL!" the voice on the speakers announced.

"Excellent, excellent," Cortex walked over to the hulking mass of metal in front of him and spoke clearly.

"Can you hear me, you worthless excuse of a machine?"

"YES SIR!" the robot replied, "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" the voice was distorted and monotonous, every ounce of Crash's life had been sapped from him.

"I want only one thing, and that is for you to kill your former friends, each and every one of them!"

"YES SIR!" the grainy voice replied, "TARGET'S ARE CRUNCH BANDICOOT, COCO BANDICOOT AND AKU AKU, THEY WILL BE DESTROYED!"

The emotionless robot stirred into life, and walked, with clumsy, slow strides, out of the lab, with only one objective in mind, to destroy Crash's friends. Cortex couldn't stop smiling as his latest experiment faded out of sight.

"This is it, I can feel it, this is the end," he exclaimed, " with Crash now under my control, the others will be HELPLESS, THE ERA OF THE BANDICOOTS ENDS TODAY, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	5. A Friend, Or An Enemy?

Chapter 5 - A friend, or an enemy?

As the wind began to calm outside and beams of sunlight started to force their way between the clouds, Crash's hut stirred to life again. It had now been two days since Crash had made his solitary journey to Cortex Castle, and he had not yet returned. Everyone was beginning to worry, including Crunch, who usually keeps a cool head.

"I don't like this one bit," Crunch muttered whilst pacing the room back and forth, "something must have happened to Crash, I can't just stand around here doing nothing!"

"Crunch, you must not leave this hut, the danger is too great, it could be another trap by Cortex!" Aku Aku warned.

"Please Crunch, I couldn't bare to lose you as well," Coco said, her voice wavering.

Crunch looked almost shocked at their concern for him.

"Don't worry guys, I can look after myself, I will return, with Crash!"

"Crunch, wait...." but Coco's words were cut short by the door slamming in her face. Now all Coco could do is wait, and pray.

Crunch boldy walked along the path, the sunlight now shining in his face. The jungle seemed eerily quiet, there was no sound of birds singing, monkey's howling or bushes rustling. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Crunch's footsteps. His only concern, however, was saving Crash.

"_There's no way that pipsqueak Cortex is gonna capture me, I'll make him pay for whatever he has done to Crash."_

The silence was suddenly broken with the sound of heavy thudding coming from just up ahead from where Crunch was standing. Not risking anything, Crunch dove behind the nearest bush, so as not to be seen. As Crunch peered over the leaves, a familiar shape appeared on the horizon, it was Crash, he was safe! With relief filling his body, Crunch emerged from his hiding place to greet his friend. But Crunch noticed something wasn't right, why was Crash walking so clumsily?

"Maybe he's hurt, I'd better go help him," Crunch muttered and made his way towards the shape shifting towards him.

But as Crunch moved closer to what he thought was Crash, he couldn't help but notice that something was seriously wrong with this whole situation, why would Crash take so long to return from Cortex Castle? and why were his footsteps so loud? All those questions became answered as the blinding sun resided behind a cloud. Crunch looked in horror as the robot stopped, mere feet from him.

"What the hell are you?" Crunch demanded.

"QUESTION DOES NOT COMPUTE," the machine replied, "YOU ARE NOT MASTER CORTEX!"

Crunch looked on in disbelief as he began to piece things together, Crash had been missing for two days now and all of a sudden he is looking at this robot which, obviously came from Cortex Castle. Crunch gazed at the face of the monstrosity, and everything became clear to him.

"Oh my god, Crash!" Crunch was rooted to the spot in shock, "Crash, what has that bastard Cortex done to you?"

The robot cocked it's head, "THE NAME CRASH DOES NOT COMPUTE, TARGET NOW RECOGNISED AS CRUNCH BANDICOOT, IT WILL BE DESTROYED!"

The robot suddenly dashed towards Crunch.

"Crash, wait......" but it was too late, in a flash the metal contraption was on top of him, it's hands around his throat.

"No....Crash.....you can't.....do this!" Crunch, with all his strength, lifted his friend into the air and threw him aside, the resulting thud shook the ground. The robot didn't move.

"I'm sorry Crash, I had to do it, I can't let you hurt Coco or Aku Aku, I have to get you out of there!"

Crunch went over to see if he could find a way of getting Crash out of the hideous shell that he was encased in. As Crunch leant over the body, a steel claw sliced at his face.

"AAARGHHH, I CAN'T SEE!" Crunch staggered back, blood was beginning to trickle down his face, his eyes had been gouged, he was now blinded.

"TARGET NOW DEFENCELESS, IT WILL BE DESTROYED!" The robot announced as it stood up with the sound of metal scraping against metal.

It shuffled towards the now helpless Crunch crawling on the floor, trying to escape, and lifted him up off the floor by the neck with one metallic hand. The other hand began pounding into Crunch's chest, not stopping for anything, not relenting, it wasn't going to cease until Crunch was dead. It then hurled Crunch away as though he was a scrap of paper. Crunch knocked his head against a rock, the pain was unbearable, he could barely move. Crunch heard the thuds of the robot coming towards him and, using every last breath he had, tried to speak.

"Please Crash....don't do this......remember who you are."

The robot paid no attention to Crunch's words, it only had one objective, and it had to fulfill it. With one swift movement, a giant foot smashed against Crunch's face again, and again, and again. Crunch lay on the floor, motionless, he was dead. The crackly voice of the robot rang out.

"CRUNCH BANDICOOT NOW DESTROYED, REMAINING TARGETS ARE COCO BANDICOOT AND AKU AKU, PROCEEDING TO THEIR LOCATION!"

With those hideous words echoing across the jungle, the robot slowly ambled forward, leaving the lifeless body of Crunch behind.


	6. The Power Of Love

Chapter 6 - The Power Of Love

Coco gave a heavy sigh and continued to gaze out of the window of the hut.

"Please come home safely Crash, I miss you."

"Don't worry Coco," Aku Aku said reassuringly, "Crash will come home safely, Crunch will make sure of it."

But Aku Aku didn't feel the same way as the words he spoke, the whole situation stank like a rotten fish, but he couldn't show he was worried in front of Coco, it would just make her worse. Coco continued peering out into the world, everything looked so calm, the sea was lapping against the sand, birds flew overhead, and the figure of Crash was seen walking towards the hut.....

"huh?" Coco had to stop and take another look, could it possibly be.....

Coco jumped out of her seat, "CRASH! CRASH IS HOME, HE'S SAFE!"

"What?" Aku Aku rushed over to the window and looked out, sure enough, there was what Aku hoped to be Crash making his way through the thickets.

"I have to see if he's ok." Coco ran to the door, but Aku Aku blocked her way.

"No Coco, that isn't Crash!"

Coco was confused by this statement, "but it has to be him, it looks so much like him!"

"Look at the way he's forcing his way through those bushes Coco, would Crash do a thing like that?"

Coco once again looked out of the window, and gave a silent gasp. The person she thought was Crash was slicing through the undergrowth, not caring what he hit. Coco watched on as the person threw a scavenging animal out of the way, his eyes glowed a menacing red. Coco didn't want to believe what she saw.

"No, as much as it doesn't look like him, it has to be Crash, who knows what Cortex has done to him, I have to help him!"

Coco flung herself out of the window and ran towards the menacing object, with Aku Aku in tow.

"CRASH, IT'S ME, COCO!" Coco shouted out at the top of her voice.

The robot turned towards the sound and noticed the two beings running towards it. It turned to face them as Coco and Aku Aku finally came to rest. Coco gasped again at the sight in front of her.

"Oh Crash, what has happened to you!"

"THE NAME CRASH DOES NOT COMPUTE," the robot replied disapprovingly, "TARGETS NOW IDENTIFIED AS COCO BANDICOOT AND AKU AKU, THEY WILL BE DESTROYED!"

The robot lunged at Coco, but she dived out of the way just in time.

"Crash, stop, why are you doing this!"

"THE NAME CRASH DOES NOT COMPUTE!" the robot responded once again and pounced at Coco, but Aku Aku moved inbetween them and took the full force of the impact, he was sent hurtling through the air.

"AKU!" Coco cried out and rushed to where Aku Aku landed, he was in a sorry state.

"Aku, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me Coco, I'll be fine, you have to get yourself out of here!"

"No," Coco shouted "I can't, I have to help my brother!"

Coco felt a cold and icy grip tighten around her throat and was turned round to face the saddened face glaring back at her.

"COCO BANDICOOT STILL UN-INJURED, SHE MUST BE DESTROYED!"

The robot raised it's poweful fist to strike Coco, but she cried out.

"Crash, I know you can hear me inside there. No matter what Cortex has done to you I know that you are still my brother inside that horrible thing."

The grip around her throat began to subside, Coco continued.

"Crash, please stop doing this, don't you remember you're sister, Coco?"

There was a slight pause before the robot replied, SISTER......?"

"Yes Crash, it's me!"

The robot let go of Coco and began to twitch.

"Crash, I LOVE YOU!" Coco sang out.

The robot gave a violent jerk and spoke out, it's voice seemed different.

"Coco........loves........me.......I......remember......now!"

There was an almighty bang and a flash of light, the sound of clattering metal could be heard as Coco was thrown backwards. When the dust subsided, Coco saw the motionless body of Crash laying on the ground and rushed over to him.

"Oh Crash, you're alright, you're alright!"

Coco couldn't hold it in any longer as tears streamed down her face and splashed against Crash's face. As Coco rested her head against Crash's chest, she felt a warm hand stroke her hair, she looked up and saw the smiling face of Crash beaming at her.

"Hey sis, why are you crying?" Crash asked quizzingly

Coco didn't answer, but gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I'm so glad you're safe!"

At that moment, Aku Aku appeared behind them, upon seeing Crash, he cracked a smile.

"Crash, you're alive, thank god for that!"

Crash looked at both of them with a puzzled look.

"What happened to me, the last thing I remember is being locked up at Cortex Castle."

Coco and Aku Aku looked at each other.

"I think you need to rest first, you are hurt," Aku Aku said sympathetically, "then we shall tell you what we witnessed.

Coco helped Crash up to his feet, and the three friends made their way slowly back to the hut as the sun began to set on the horizon.


	7. Vengeance

Chapter 7 - Vengeance

Crash looked on, open-mouthed as Aku Aku and Coco continued to give their views on what they saw.

"...and that's how I found you, lying there unconsious, I thought you were dead," Coco finished, her face welling up.

Crash gazed at Coco sitting opposite from him with an emotionless face and groaned.

"I can't believe I would do such a thing, I'm such a fool!" Crash kicked the side of the chair with some force and buried his head in his hands.

"It was not your fault Crash," Aku Aku commented, "You were under Cortex's control, you were powerless to do anything."

Crash remained emotionless, "I guess you're right, but it doesn't mean anything can be changed now, look at all the destruction I caused outside, god knows what else I did!"

Crash stared around the hut and then realised something, he shot out of his chair.

"Hey, have either of you seen Crunch?" He asked, a slight sense of panic in his voice.

Both Coco and Aku Aku answered with a "No."

"The last I saw of him, he was going out to find you," then Coco realised the same thing Crash had done and looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Shit," Crash yelped, "what if I did something to him, he could be hurt, I have to go back and find him!"

Without saying another word, Crash bolted out of the door.

"Wait Crash," Coco shouted, "this time I AM coming with you," and began to give chase, with Aku Aku by her side.

Crash stopped dead in his tracks, he had run too far, he was exhausted. He rested himself on a nearby log and soon afterwards Coco and Aku Aku caught up with him and rested beside him.

"Did you find Crunch?" Crash asked, gasping for breath.

"No, we looked everywhere, sorry Crash."

Crash once again placed his head in his hands and gave out a little whimper.

"Where the hell can he be?"

A long silence ensued, nothing stirred, apart from Crash turning his face to one side. Just then he caught something out of the corner of his eye and sat bolt upright.

"What is it Crash?" Coco questioned and turned to see what he was looking at.

Crash slowly stood up and began walking to the raised object on the ground. As he drew nearer he let out a sickened moan.

"Oh no!"

Crash looked at the lifeless body of Crunch, his face contorted so that it was barely recognisable, the congealed blood staining the floor. He had to turn away and try not to vomit. Crash knelt on the floor and began to cry.

"Why, WHY did I do this!" Crash screamed out.

He couldn't take it much more. He had caused sadness, destruction, pain, and death. All of a sudden a fire burned deep within him, his rage was beginning to rise and he finally shouted out.

"CORTEX, I'LL KILL THE BASTARD, I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!"

Crash once again started to run, he was heading for Cortex Castle again, he was determined to make Cortex pay for what he had done, at any cost.

Crash found himself staring at the mangled gates of Cortex Castle, but this time with Coco and Aku Aku by his side, once again the rusty bars rose all by themsleves, only Crash was not afraid this time, this time would be different.

"Are you ready for this?" Crash asked both of his friends.

Coco and Aku Aku nodded confidently, and with that, the three heroes stepped into the murky innards of the castle once more to find out their fate.


	8. The Final Confrontation

Chapter 8 - The Final Confrontation

Crash, Coco and Aku Aku walked down the long corridor of the castle, which surprisingly was now well lit, with confidence. As they walked, Crash viewed saw that there were words on the doors of the rooms they passed, there were such signs as "CRYOGENICS DEPARTMENT" and "FAILED EXPERIMENTS". When Crash saw this, he thought about how lucky he was, after all, he was one of Cortex's supposed failed experiments, and he could well have wound up in that room, but no, he was here, out for revenge.

"Crash wait, look!" Coco called out.

Crash turned to see Coco and Aku Aku facing a door. He walked over and looked at the sign on the door, the words read "RESTORATION CHAMBER". Crash's face lit up, he knew exactly what this meant.

"Coco, Aku Aku, run back and get Crunch, I don't care how you get him here, just do it and do it fast, we can revive Crunch this way."

"What about you, will you be ok?" Coco questioned.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I really am ready for anything this time."

"Good luck Crash," Aku Aku said, "I know you can do it.

Coco gave Crash one last hug and rushed with Aku Aku down the corridor to get Crunch ack in the jungle, while Crash continued on further into the castle. After more minutes of mindless wandering, he found himself in front of a large red door with the sign "TEST SUBJECTS, AUTHORISED PEOPLE ONLY," above it. Crash knew that this was where he would find Cortex, no doubt torturing another defenceless jungle creature and turning it into one of his minions. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in.

 He was now standing in front of a long, stone spiral staircase which was lit by medieval torches, it seemed Cortex liked to mix the past and the future into his architecture. Slowly and surely, Crash made his way down the stairs. As he made his way down, he could make out a bright green light coming from the end of the stairway, as he stepped into the room he found himself in the area filled with tubes again, but, fortunately, he wasn't in one of them this time.

"CORTEX, WHERE ARE YOU, COME OUT AND FIGHT?!" Crash shouted.

His voice echoed across the room, but there was no response. He looked around at all the creatures in the tubes, they were all sad, lonely and were desperate to be freed, Crash knew he had to rescue them before anything else. He noticed a large lever on the wall, that must be what releases them. Crash walked over and pulled the lever, but instead of all the animals being released, an opening emerged at the other end of the lab. Crash's mouth dropped open as from the darkness stepped a colossal robot, towering above everything in the room, it's metal glistening, the limbs were massive and powerful, and the face was instantly recognisable, Cortex had merged himself and turned HIMSELF into a machine bent on destruction.

"CRASH, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Cortex bellowed out and swung a mighty fist towards Crash's direction.

Crash rolled out of the way at the last second and the fist connected with one of the supporting iron pillars of the room, which shattered on impact. The lab gave an unerring groan and the ceiling began to crumble.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME CRASH, I AM INDESTRUCTABLE!" Cortex let out a mighty laugh, which shook the very wallk of the lab, which began to crumble even more.

Debris was falling all around Crash, who had to constantly duck and weave out of the way to avoid being killed, he knew that soon, the whole place will collapse, he had to get out of there. Crash ran towards the spiral staircase and sprinted up them, he felt guilty, knowing that there was nothing to do to save the helpless animals now, and that they would perish in the rubble. But nevertheless, Crash continued to run. He looked back and Cortex was following him, destroying the walls of the stairway in the process.

Crash found himself in the long corridor again and continued to run, Cortex was right behind him.

"PREPARE TO DIE CRASH!" Cortex bellowed and released a missile, which barely missed Crash and impacted on the nearby wall.

"_I can't take much more of this,"_ Crash thought to himself, "_this has to end now!"_

Crash then remembered something and ducked behind an alcove to his right.

"Yes, just as I thought," Crash saw a button with the words "ELECTRIC GRID written above. Crash wasted no more time and hit the button.

Just as he thought, the iron wall crashed down behind Cortex.

"NO, NOT THIS WAY, IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"

Cortex dived towards Crash, but he was too quick and slid under the second iron wall, seconds before it slammed behind him, Cortex was now trapped, and soon to be destroyed.

"NOOOOOO!" Crash heard Cortex cry out.

There was the faint humming sound of electricity and then an almighty explosion, Crash didn't look behind him, but just ran for all he was worth.

"Crash!"

Coco, Aku Aku and the now revived Crunch were just ahead of him, although he was happy to see them all, he couldn't waste any more time.

"RUN!" Crash instructed.

The other three didn't question Crash's actions and sprinted to the gate. Only seconds after all four made it out of the castle, the entire structure collapsed in a flurry of explosions and flying stone. Crash, bloody and bruised, breathed out heavily and fell onto the floor. It was over, Cortex was no more.

"You did it Crash, you did it!" Coco cheered

"I knew you could do it Crash," Aku Aku complimented.

"Man that was a close call for me," Crunch said, "the last thing I remembered was seeing a huge foot coming down on my face, then when I woke up I was in the restoration chamber of the castle. I don't know how you did it Crash, but I am still alive, and I am very grateful that."

"I am just glad it's finally over," Crash sighed, "come on, let's go home."

Crunch helped Crash back up to his feet and the group of friends made their way back home, glad that the nightmare of doctor Neo Cortex was over.

However, back at the ruins of Cortex Castle, where the remnants of Cortex lay, a huge metal hand began twitching, and a soft but evil chuckle could be heard.

THE END????


End file.
